


Just Add Water

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with a wet, naked pilot on your bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Water

 

 

Poe stretched and let out a long sigh.  It was good to be home.  He stumbled into their room, dropping his pack at the door and shedding his clothes as he walked to the fresher.  Four weeks away and most of that planet-side in the middle of a desert.  _It’s always a desert,_ he thought, shaking his head.  _What I wouldn’t give for a nice lakeside rendezvous_.  He smiled; he could just hear Finn now, _At least it wasn’t Jakku_.

 

He turned the heat all the way up as he stepped under the water.  Finn was sensible; he liked his water pleasantly warm.  Poe wanted it scalding, and since Finn wasn’t there—Poe felt a momentary twang of longing before reminding himself that Finn’s mission was set to end soon ( _he’ll be home tomorrow; there is nothing to worry about; he’s fine_ )—since Finn wasn’t there, Poe got it as hot as humanly possible.

 

By the time he turned off the water, he was bright red and every muscle in his body was loose and sleepy.  Poe ran a towel over his face and through his hair before dropping it on the floor.  He then wandered into their room.  _I should put something on, probably get something to eat._ He scratched his head. _Finn would tell me to put something on_ , Poe thought as he fell onto the bed. 

 

Rolling over, the sheets sticking to his wet skin, he stretched out spread eagle, eyes closed and a big smile on his face.  _Finn’s not here, and I’ve got nowhere I’m supposed to be_.  Poe lifted his head to make sure the door was locked and let it fall back.  _Comfy_ , his hazy mind said.  He was deep asleep within minutes.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn’s back was aching a bit, but he smiled and nodded to the other Pathfinders as they went their separate ways.  Any mission where everyone came home relatively unscathed was a good mission.  A mission where they got the intel they were after and got back to base a full day early?  A kriffin’ miracle. 

 

Finn shifted his pack.  With any luck, Poe would be home by now.  _Please be home, baby_ , he thought.  It had been far too long since he’d seen his boyfriend.  He needed a solid hour of Poe in his arms, his nose burrowed in Poe’s hair, while they checked in with each other.  And then he needed to sleep for at least a day. 

 

Finn entered the code to their room.  As the door opened, he went through his mental to do list.  _Need to take a look at my blaster.  Need to talk to the General about the training schedule for new recruits.  Need to remind Poe to comm his father.  Need to…_

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Finn whispered as he came to stop in the middle of their room.  His pack fell to the floor.  Poe Dameron was spread across their bed, naked and wet, with a stupid grin on his sleeping face and a fully erect cock just standing at attention.  “Kriffing hell, Poe.” 

 

Finn quickly scanned the room: Poe’s pack by the door, his clothes strewn in a rough line going towards the fresher.  No towel.  _Of course, no towel_ , Finn thought, reminding himself that he loved the nerfherder despite the fact that Poe’s whole world was messy.  Finn closed his eyes.  _I need to take a shower.  Then, I need to get dressed and get something to eat.  I need to file a report with the General.  And I really need to…_

_I really need to get my mouth on that cock._

**# # # #**

 

Poe was in the middle of the most marvelous dream.  He and Finn were flying above Yavin 4 and…  _Force that feels good.  Really good.  Oh yeah, baby, just like that.  Wait, what?_   Poe’s eyes flew open to the glorious sight of the top of his boyfriend’s head, his lips stretched over Poe’s cock.  “Finn,” he said—the name exaggerated into a whine as Finn’s tongue twisted just right.  Finn looked up and winked at the pilot.  “Oh kriff, Finn.”  Poe let his head fall back.

 

Poe’s hands grabbed for Finn as his hips bucked up.  Finn hummed around Poe’s length, and Poe thought he might just die.  Finn grabbed Poe’s hands, forcing them to his sides.  He then grasped Poe’s hips, holding him still as he swirled his tongue around Poe, taking special care of that space just below the head that drove Poe crazy.  “Fiiiiiiinnnnnnn,” Poe begged, his hands scratching at the sheets, trying to grab onto something, fingers slipping and spasming.  Finn began taking him deeper and deeper.  Poe tried to remember to breathe.

 

As Finn slid his tongue back up, dragging it over the head, Poe began a quick litany of “oh”s, his body shaking.  Finn bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking even harder.  “Please,” Poe begged.  Finn sunk down further and finally let go of Poe’s hips.  Poe thrust up as Finn took him even deeper.  “Finn!”  Finn couldn’t help but smile at the outburst and redoubled his efforts, moving his mouth up and down even faster.

 

Suddenly, Poe slapped down on the bed, three quick slaps—their signal—and Finn stopped, pulling off of Poe with a loud pop and a laugh.  Finn slid up the length of Poe’s body till his face was hovering inches above Poe’s.  “What do you want,” Finn purred. 

 

“You.  In me.”

 

“You’re close.  I could get you off first…”

 

“Want. You. In. Me.” Poe’s breathing was still ragged, and it was clear he was trying not to come.

 

Finn leaned down to kiss him, fully aware that he was pressing his fully-clothed erection into Poe’s.  “Ummmmmm,” Poe moaned into the kiss.  His hips bucked up involuntarily.  Poe broke the kiss, gasping, “Not fair.”

 

“Neither is coming home to find a wet, naked pilot in my bed,” Finn said, pushing up off the bed to get undressed.  Poe whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

Finn quickly undressed and then remained beside the bed, languidly stroking himself.  Poe was already pretty wrecked, and it was a magnificent sight.  Poe watched him, writhing just a bit.  “Baby,” he whined, managing to add a few extra syllables, reaching out to Finn.   “Need you.” 

 

Finn smiled.  “Get yourself ready for me.” 

 

Poe grabbed the lube sitting on the bedside table, slathering it on his fingers.  As he worked first one, then two fingers in, Finn stood and appreciated the view.  “So beautiful,” he said.  Poe’s body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.  His curls were messy—a few falling forward onto his face.  Poe’s eyes were shut and all his concentration was on his fingers, as he slowly worked them in and out, scissoring them, trying not to hit his prostate just yet.  His mouth moved—silently moaning with his movements.  Finn found his own mouth opening too, his lips desperately wanting to be a part of this.

 

With the third finger, Poe started to shake and his whole body was arching.  As he let out a long moan, he opened his eyes, found Finn and smiled. 

 

“You good,” Finn asked.  Poe nodded and pulled his fingers out.

 

Finn crawled on top of the pilot, dotting his skin with light, lazy kisses up Poe’s stomach to his chest and neck and finally his mouth.

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe hummed into the kiss.  “Missed this.”

 

“Missed you,” Finn said, kissing the crinkles next to Poe’s eyes.

 

Poe rolled his hips up, and Finn closed his eyes, savoring the contact.  “You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

 

“Your fault,” Poe said, “waking me up this way.”

 

Finn chuckled and kissed the pilot again.  “Couldn’t resist.”

 

As Poe ground up into him again, Finn groaned, pushing back down into the pilot.  One hand grabbed Poe’s hair, tugging.  Poe moaned, his hips bucking again.  He knew that Finn was deliberately taking his time, making him suffer.  Poe’s hands found Finn’s hips, tried to pull him down, craving any contact he could get.  

 

Finn whispered in his ear, “Hands on the headboard.”  Poe shivered at the command.  Finn let his tongue trace around Poe’s ear.  Poe grabbed the headboard.  “Good boy,” Finn said just before his teeth tugged on Poe’s earlobe. 

 

“Oooooh.”  Poe’s rutted up into him again. 

 

Finn gave him another light tug before moving down Poe’s body, licking, nipping, loving the taste of freshly-washed pilot: soap and oil and something unmistakably _Poe_.  He teased a slicked-up finger around Poe’s rim and gradually worked it in.  “Sure you’re ready, baby?”  He crooked the finger.

 

“OOOOH!”  Poe’s whole body went taught.  As he relaxed, he begged, “Finn, please.” 

 

Finn lubed up his cock and pressed it to Poe’s entrance.  They both held their breaths as Finn slid in.  Finn groaned and dug his fingers into Poe’s hips.  Poe was so warm and tight and it had been so long since they’d been together.  As Finn bottomed out, he took a deep breath, exhaling Poe’s name.  For one moment, he closed his eyes and let himself feel this, know that it was real, that they were both back home, safe, together.

 

Finn leaned forward, capturing Poe’s mouth.  _I haven’t tasted you in weeks_ , he thought, trying not to let all his pent up fears and anxieties intrude.  Poe’s teeth found Finn’s bottom lip, nibbling at it, bringing him back to the present.  Finn pulled away slightly, loving the stretch of his lip.  He rolled his hips and Poe opened his mouth in a long groan.

 

Finn started a leisurely rhythm, savoring the feel of Poe, his hands finding the perfect purchase on Poe’s hips.  He smiled as Poe started to writhe, grinding up to meet him.  “Oh yeah, baby,” Finn said, his voice low.  “Just like that.”  Poe did it again.

 

Finn was doing his best to drag this out—he wanted to take his time, savor this, but as he slowly pushed into Poe again, the pilot shot him a look—they both knew it well.  “You sure?” Finn asked.

 

“Just fuck me already,” Poe said, his voice rough.

 

Finn laughed, but with the next thrust, he held nothing back.  He slammed into Poe, eliciting a loud “Finn!”  He quickly worked up to a pounding rhythm. 

 

Poe wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist, yelling short “Ah”s with each thrust.  With one particularly elongated “Ah,” Finn knew he’d found Poe’s prostate and he repositioned himself to keep hitting it. 

 

Finn splayed his hands across Poe’s stomach, loving the feel of Poe’s overheated skin beneath his fingers.  His fingers squeezed into Poe’s sides, pulling Poe back into him. 

 

Poe’s knuckles were white from grasping the headboard so tight.  He threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut, and with one expert thrust, he was screaming, back arched, body taut.  As Poe came untouched, he stopped breathing and everything seemed to coalesce in this one perfect moment.

 

Finn felt it: Poe clenching around him, Poe’s tension radiating out.  He stilled for a moment, in awe of what he could do to Poe.  In awe of just how beautiful Poe was.

 

As Poe took in a long ragged breath, Finn pushed back in.  Poe whimpered.  Finn began thrusting.  He knew he was close.  Every piece of his skin felt hot and ticklish and if he didn’t come soon, Finn knew he was going to explode.  Finn closed his eyes, got lost in the feeling of Poe there all around him.  And then suddenly, he was coming—time froze in a blinding white light—he was shouting Poe’s name.

 

**# # # #**

 

As Poe came back to himself, he shifted, angling his head so he could kiss into Finn’s hair.  “Baby, you’re back early.”  Finn always wanted a good amount of cuddling after a mission to decompress.  That’s when they caught up and checked in.  Poe was more than willing to accommodate that wish after what Finn had just done for him.  “Everything went well?”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm.”  Finn was already half asleep.

 

Poe shifted again, trying to get more of Finn into his arms; he felt the dampness of the sheets.  “Sorry about the…oh, the sheets are wet, aren’t they?  I can change—”

 

“Poe, sleep,” Finn said, pushing Poe back down.  “We’ll change them later.”

 

Poe nuzzled into boyfriend’s side.  “Glad you’re home.”

 

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Finn breathed out, curling up around the pilot and settling in for a long sleep.

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Finn made himself get up.  After his mission and this unexpected homecoming, he really needed the fresher.  He turned to regard Poe, still asleep, his hair dried into strange curly clumps that the pilot would fret over when he woke up.  Finn smiled as he pushed himself out of bed.  _He can’t pick up a piece of clothing off the floor but he’s meticulous about that hair_.  Finn spared a look back at the bed.  _It is damn good hair_.

 

Finn turned on the water, getting it warm but not too warm.  _Poe’d hate this_ , he thought.  _Not nearly scalding enough to take off your skin_.  He smiled as he squirted soap onto his hands and lathered them up.  For a few moments, Finn let his mind drift as he closed his eyes and let the water wash off days of grime and sweat.

 

“Finn, honey?  Why didn’t you wake me up?” came Poe’s sleepy voice from the door.

 

“You looked like you were enjoying your sleep.”

 

“Enjoy this more,” said Poe, stepping into the fresher.  He sucked in a quick breath.  “How can you stand it this cold?” 

 

Finn laughed.  “Sweetheart, for most of us, this is warm.  I can’t help it if you’re too hot blooded for your own good.”  He pulled Poe into a kiss. 

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Poe hummed.  “That’s better.”  For several minutes, they simply kissed and held each other, the water spilling over their skin.  Finn knew that if he wanted to, he could take this further—he knew how to move his hips, apply a little more pressure with the kiss, let his hands drift to just the right spot…  But he didn’t.  This wasn’t one of those times.  This was perfect in and of itself. 

 

He moved his mouth up to Poe’s forehead and savored the taste of his boyfriend, the feel of Poe’s wet hair against his skin. _Every time you leave, I’m scared this war is going to take you away from me, and I want this—I want you in my arms, to feel how warm you are and how solid you are—I don’t ever want it to end.  And it might, and every time I think about that, my chest feels like it’s going to shrink away until I can’t breathe anymore._  Finn took in a labored breath and then moved to nuzzle Poe’s neck.  “Missed you, baby.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Finn held Poe just a bit tighter.  “How’d it go?” he asked.

 

Poe sighed and didn’t answer for several seconds.  He pulled away from Finn, reaching to turn off the water.  He shook his head and gave a mirthless laugh.  “Frustrating.  You?”

 

Finn fought the urge to ask for clarification on _frustrating_.  Poe would tell him in his own time.  He shrugged.  “Got the intel, came back early.  No complaints.” 

 

Poe handed Finn a towel.  Poe ran his towel over his face and hair and was about to drop it before he stopped to take Finn in. 

 

Finn moved his towel in quick circles over his legs and arms and chest.  It was beautiful, watching the way Finn worked the cream-colored towel over his body, and Poe knew this was one of those moments where he could initiate something—walk over, take the towel from Finn’s hand, push him up against the wall—but it seemed wrong to do that.  He just watched.

 

Finn looked over at Poe, a confused smile on his face.  “Yes?”

 

“Nothing, I…” _This is perfect: just being with you, watching you dry off or brush your teeth or pick out socks.  And I wouldn’t trade it for all of the blowjobs in the galaxy.  I want this war to be over so that I never have to worry that this is the last time I’m going to see you do any of this.  I’m always scared you aren’t coming back_.  It took him a moment to find his voice.  “Love you, baby.”

 

Finn walked over to Poe and placed a light kiss on his lips.  “Love you too, Poe.  Now, come on, I’m starving.”  Finn walked back into their room. 

 

Poe let his towel fall to the floor then thought better of it and hung it up next to Finn’s.  “Sounds good.  But first, I promised I’d change the sheets.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, they've been together long enough to have had the "if you ever want to wake me up with sex, please do" talk and everything here is fully consensual and above-board.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
